Understanding
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Growing up Fu didn't have many friends, and after all the years she has had on this Earth she looks to seek company tonight in The Onsen with a few girls from Konoha leading to a chain of events that further her understanding of Konoha, and how Naruto acts the way he does around them.


"So, Fu, how's everything going girl!" Ino loudly said as they entered Onsen, she did have her towel around her.

"Been good, um, thanks by the way I rarely get to go out with anyone." Fu said as she rubbed the back of her head.

The duo was joined by Sakura, Tenten, and finally Kurenai. "Ah yes, this is the life."

"So, ladies, how's the missions been going. It's been rather slow hasn't this time of year?" Kurenai inquired as she entered the waters.

"Been slow is the understatement of the year, it's been snail's pace at best." Tenten said as she entered the waters by jumping in, much to the displeasure of Sakura who had water splash on her before she was ready.

"Gah, c'mon Tenten!" Sakura yelled before sighing. "But, I do agree with Tenten it's been slow even for team seven."

"Yeah Team Seven usually gets all the interesting missions, guess it's your luck with Naruto eh?" Tenten questioned as she relaxed on a pile of rocks.

"Hmm, true, hey where is Hinata?" Sakura questioned as she entered the waters.

"She's been ill lately, so she's at home resting. From what I hear, Kiba has been making herbal medicines for her." Sakura went bug eyed.

"Get out…" She said loudly while drawing it out. "Kiba does medicines is like Naruto doing books."

"It's what I heard, speaking of, isn't Anko supposed to be here to sensei?" Tenten looked at Kurenai who was rubbing her belly slightly which was showing its baby bump.

"Anko is currently on a date, care to guess?" Kurenai teased as she relaxed.

"Kakashi!" Ino shouted as she dramatically answered the question with gusto.

"Eh, wrong." Sakura said as she shook her head. "Besides we all know that man's love is for those books."

"Amen to that!" Kurenai agreed. "Besides, it wouldn't have shocked me any more than her actual escort for this lovely October evening."

"Okay, um, hey Fu how about you guess!" Tenten suggested.

"Oh yeah, c'mon Fu, bet you can't remember some of their names." Ino said as she teased the green haired girl.

"I can remember many names Ino, but if I was throw my stone in, I'd say…Gai?" Everyone laughed at her answer, even Fu herself laughed at the answer, but Kurenai didn't.

Ino took notice first, and then she just stopped laughing, slowly at first as well. "No…no way."

"Hmmhmm, Gai and her went on a date tonight for The Warriors Festival." Kurenai said as she watches a woman walk into the onsen with floatable tray with different teas.

"Oh, no, what do we got here?" Tenten chuckled as she was handed the tray. "Chai tea, rose tea, mmm sake…wait Kurenai you can't drink can you?"

"Nope, but I can drink chai tea, besides I heard it's good for expecting mothers." Kurenai answered as she scooted close to Tenten, and took a saucer off the tray.

"So, um…awkward question what is it like?" Fu inquired as she looked around.

"Being pregnant?" Kurenai inquired as she looked at Fu.

"Yeah…" Fu said nervously, before smiling.

"Well…how can I say it, it's interesting. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying it's like a heavenly feeling. Lord knows I could probably get some more energy here and there, but beside the point, some days I feel lot more relaxed than I normally do." Kurenai said as she rubbed her stomach. "My body's joints Tsunade told me would loosen up so that I can be ready for the time."

"Oh, so it's like your body is expecting it, so it tries to train itself." Fu said as she rubbed her chin. "The female body is almighty."

"Indeed, men think they're in charge, hah!" Ino laughed. "We women can rule the world if we wish, all we have to is find a powerful man and wrap them around our fingers."

"Speaking of men…Sakura, you and Lee?" Tenten inquired as she put her arms behind her head.

"Going smoothly, I mean what can I say, he's passionate." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Like, the total understatement of the year runner-up." Ino poked at Sakura. "Lee's always passionate."

"No, no, I mean like adorningly so. Our third date happened the other night, and he made everything perfect." Sakura blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Even the after party was spectacular."

"Oh, forehead you have to let us in girl!" Ino pried as she looked at Sakura. "Kissing, groping, passionate make out sessions, the likes?!"

"Okay, first off Ino, no make out sessions you closet pervert. But, we did kiss, and it was like fireworks." Sakura said as she sighed, and relaxed. "I may just not go home tonight, and just visit Lee."

"Aww, least you're in love. Me, and Neji are complicated." Everyone turned to Tenten who smiled.

"Complicated, is he seeing another woman or something because of the clan?" Tenten looked at Kurenai as if she had grown a second head. "Alright dumb question."

"No, but half right, the clan has regulations on how even female shinobi must carry themselves. So, guess what, that means I have to actually act girly. However, we did break one tradition." Tenten blushed as she laughed slightly.

"Oh, what's that?" Fu questioned as she noticed the lecherous laugh.

"I'm seventeen, and he's eighteen, so you guess little girl." She winked while telling Fu, before everyone exploded in laughter.

"Oh haha, go on talk about the sixteen-year-old like she doesn't know anything." Fu grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, is that so, you got a boyfriend?" Tenten inquired as she looked at Fu.

"No…but, I…I…" She suddenly started to stammer, before sighing.

"Kissed before?" Ino inquired as she looked at Fu.

"Does CPR count?" Fu embarrassingly inquired as she sunk her head low.

"Nope, but have you ever had a boyfriend?" Fu shook her head, before sighing.

"No one in my village wants a Jinchuuriki." She said as she held her head low.

"a Jin-what now?" Ino inquired, before Fu realized what she said.

"A Jinchuuriki is a person who has something sealed inside of them." Kurenai explained as she relaxed before passing the tray towards Fu. "They're special because of their strong chakra."

"Oh, so like Naruto?" Ino inquired before hearing Sakura snort in laughter.

"Naruto, special, well he's has a knack for being stubborn." Sakura joked, which made everyone but Fu laugh.

"Yeah, besides when he was boy, he used to wear kill-me-orange all the time. I mean, wow, but hey to each their own right sensei?" Kurenai just tried to stifle her laughter, but Fu just sat there, clenching her fists underwater.

"Hey, Fu, come on what else does Naruto have that's _special_ you two are close right? Fu?" The laughter died down, before Fu just looked at them.

"To think he gives his all protecting you…" Fu got up from the water, before making her way towards the onsen's inn.

"Oh come on Fu, it's just a joke, c'mon relax a little girl." Tenten said as she relaxed.

"Yeah, besides Naruto's probably out training right now. I don't know why he avoids this festival so much, he could at least ask me on a date, I'm single." Ino quipped as she relaxed.

"You think he's just some joke don't you all…" Fu growled. "If you only knew, if you took three moments to look at him today you'd know."

"Oh, come on Fu, besides you're acting like you tried asking him to the festival." Sakura said as she laughed, but then noticed Fu's serious look on her face.

"It's not fun for him, especially since this festival is the celebration against The Nine Tails right?" Sakura eyes for a moment, before she looked at Fu, and frowned.

"What'ya saying, that I don't care about my teammate, I knew him since we were kids." Sakura argued as she got up from the water.

"Yeah, so when are you going to give some affection?" Fu inquired. "When are you going to give him his shot, I actually want to see you two get together so he can one day see you for what you really are."

Sakura got out of the water, before clenching. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

"A two bit hissy who thinks she's the world, and has best talent in her team when in reality she's the weakest link in the chain that's been rusted and nearly broke for years!" Fu yelled as she took a step towards Sakura. "Don't people understand, anytime Naruto uses that little red special chakra of his the more The Nine Tails takes over."

"Wait…Sakura, what is she saying?" Tenten asked as she, and Ino looked at Fu.

"I know that, but he's Naruto, I don't think _it_ could even stop him." Sakura argued as she crossed her arms.

"See there you go again, and again! Naruto is too stubborn, Naruto's an idiot, but he's hardheaded. You give him praise, but act like it's not a big deal anytime he uses that chakra." Fu said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "You probably don't get it through that wall of head! But, Naruto Uzumaki is a human being like any of you, and he's been too caring in my opinions to so called friends!"

"Oh shut up, like you're his friend!" Sakura yelled back as she clenched her fists.

"I'm a much better friend to him, than you have been for the last seven years Sakura. How about you take this into consideration when he uses The Fox's chakra again for you. When you skip out on his birthdays, or better yet, when he's busy taking a fucking stab in the chest for you!"

"Stab into the chest, what are you talking about!" Sakura argued as she got out of the hot water.

"Sasuke Uchiha, name ring a bell!" Fu screamed as she started to openly cry. "He's another fake friend, except he at least had decency to say it aloud and not keep using Naruto. Oh, but wait, Naruto's head is like steel right? Too bad his chest wasn't, because in case you forgotten he has a huge scar running across the very middle of it!"

"The idiot tried to fight Sasuke, I just wanted him home." Sakura countered.

"Yes you wanted _Sasuke_ home, but you know what Sakura, fuck Naruto right? Who gives a damn about him, hmm, like he ever did anything for you." Fu assaulted with sarcasm as she wiped tears away from her eyes. "So yes, go on you all be happy with your families. Hell, when I leave here I'll still have my mother to go home too, but guess who doesn't have anyone to go home too?"

"Fu wait!" Tenten yelled as she watched girl leave.

"What a bitch…right guys?" Sakura asked as she took a deep breath.

Ino, and Tenten were looking down at the water. "Come to think of it…Sakura, maybe Fu isn't too far off."

"Oh c'mon, we're talking about Naruto here. Five years ago he was loser to us, and Ino, you hated him the most." Ino sighed, before looking at Sakura.

"I did say that, but Naruto did save me and Anko once. He's not a total loser…" Ino said as she felt the cold air from an October storm beginning to brew.

"Not going to lie, but Naruto kind of did the same for me once. He saved Neji and Lee, going all out against Raiga." Tenten commented as she crossed her arms.

"In reality, he was Asuma's only elemental student." Ino, Tenten, and Sakura looked Kurenai.

"I found the clothing joke funny, because it was true, and somewhere deep down Fu may had a chuckle. However, Naruto is a truly one of a kind teenage boy. He's got the passion Lee, the talent of Sasuke, and the purity of Hinata." Kurenai said as she sighed. "I'll be the first to admit it, I was hoping Hinata didn't shift in her preference, but she did when Kiba started learning to open himself up more emotionally."

"Sensei, do you think we should apologize to Fu?" The trio nodded, before getting up.

"Naruto, are you out here?" Fu called out as she walked into the forest.

"Yeah, I'm over here!" Naruto shouted, making sure to have Fu follow his voice.

The green haired youth made her way into a clearing, and clearly saw his hands bandaged up, blood had soaked the bandages, and she could see where trees had been punched clean through the bark. "Are you learning a new jutsu?"

"No creating a new nintai combo, using wind chakra as the base." Naruto said as he struggled to hold up his hands. "Sorry if I'm a mess, been out here for hours trying to perfect it."

"You know Naruto, today is your birthday isn't it, why don't you stop for at least an hour and let me treat you?" Fu once again asked, before watching Naruto sigh.

"I don't want to be anywhere near the village, especially this holiday, everyone kind of turns into hypocrite when they talk about me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he muttered.

"I know, but it's better than killing yourself out here, besides it looks like you've got it down." Fu reasoned as she reached for one his hands, she was slightly shaking as she took hold of it.

"Fu, you know I have a knack for reading people, what's wrong didn't you like hanging out with everyone down at the onsen?" Naruto questioned as he had been the one to suggest it.

"I kind of did, but then a few words got exchanged, and I had to leave." Fu lowered her head. _"_ _And, here we go…he'll probably read that too."_

"Fu c'mon, it's not that serious, besides everyone has words with each other, hell me and Kiba do about every-frigging-time we meet." Naruto chuckled as he continued to rub the back of his head.

Fu couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Seriously, we're like an older couple." Naruto continued. "Minus the fact that we still function properly and don't rely on a dosage of Sake."

* * *

Inside The Hokage Mansion, Tsunade was getting ready to do late night paperwork. She looked at the work on her desk, which consisted of trade agreements, some marriage proposals between clans. She even had a couple of _requests_ from various women Naruto had saved minus the older ones.

Those missions usually were D-rank at best since Naruto was oblivious half the time while relaxing at an onsen, but Tsunade would never tell him, because of his elderly jokes. The thought about it made her sneeze, before she got a crooked smile on her face.

"Keep on talking about me Naruto, momma ain't gonna feel bad with her new gambling money."

* * *

"Oooh, that's not very nice Naruto, granted that you and Lady Tsunade always had that off and on again maternal-son-like-something relationship." Fu stuttered for the right answer.

"Hey now, I call her grandma for a reason." They both laughed, before something caught Naruto's attention.

He turned around to see the boys had come, and he smiled. "Hey Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, you brought it?"

 _"_ _Brought?"_ Fu watched as they began to unseal stuff from scrolls they brought with them.

It was food, some tents, and what appeared to be a lot of fireworks. Naruto pursed his lips a little bit, before smiling. "How much do I owe ya?"

"Nothing, it's your birthday man, we're good. Besides, Lee is going to be here soon enough with the good stuff. Alas, however Neji isn't coming due to Hinata being sick." Kiba said with a frown.

"Weren't just taking care of her Kiba?" Naruto inquired as he had heard about Kiba going over to her house.

"Yeah, she's getting better, which is why I was able to make this outing." Naruto smiled at Kiba, before sighing.

"Well, guys, if you haven't met her this is Fu. She's a good friend of mine from Taki." Naruto said as he introduced Fu, who waived at the guys.

"Hey." Kiba said waiving.

"Greetings." Shino spoke with a neutral tone.

"I think we have before, but just in case, hello." Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

"So, Fu why isn't girl's night going well. What happened there?" Naruto got curious, before Fu sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about it, it's just some things got said." Fu said as she took a sip from a bottle Lee had provided them with.

"C'mon, it's not going to hurt my feelings." Naruto said, as he sighed. "Let me guess they said something bad about me, and you didn't agree with it?"

"How did yo-you read me didn't you!" Fu accused as she pointed her finger at him.

"Not exactly, but why does it bother you so much?" Naruto asked as he too took a drink from a bottle near them. "Besides, everyone here says something bad about each other, but at the end of the day we've got each other's backs. Isn't that right, Dog Breath!"

"Hey, screw you Noodle Humper." Kiba shot back. "I'll give you a birthday ass kicking."

"You too dumbasses knock it off, don't wake Drunken Master over there." Shikamaru pointed with his thumb to a past out, but tied up Lee.

Fu watched at the exchange, before Shino joined in. "Will you three loud idiots be silent."

Naruto, and the guys looked at each other before laughing a little bit minus Shino, who was inwardly laughing. Fu didn't really understand it, but curiosity got the better of her.

"So, how does this work where you all just call each other names, and stuff?" She questioned as she took a seat by Naruto.

"It's something Naruto started as a kid, and years ago I thought he was a little asshole or something. However, when he told me what he does I felt bad, but when I ever tried changing the way I acted around him he told me off one day." Kiba said as he took a drink from his bottle. "Boy, did he go off."

"Of course I did Kiba, I may have hated your guts when we were younger, but you shouldn't never have changed the way you act. If anything just turn it into a more positive force, and walk on from it." Naruto said leaning back a little.

"Yeah, well, I heard about him containing The Nine Tails. I used to think of him as a loser, a nobody, but he's a great guy." Naruto looked at Kiba.

"You drunk buddy?" Kiba chuckled a little bit.

"A little." They all began laughing again at Kiba's slurred speech.

"So seriously Fu, what happened at the onsen?" Naruto inquired more as he and the others turned to her.

Fu sighed before telling Naruto.

"I was at the onsen, and they began talking about guys." Everyone perked their ears up. "The girls that had boyfriends, and stuff were there…minus Kurenai and Shikamaru I'm sorry for your loss by the way."

"Thank you…" Shikamaru sighed as he looked Fu.

"Okay, well…then we got to talking about some…things, and well you got brought up after I mention no one wanted a Jinchuuriki." Naruto looked at her, before sighing.

"Okay…what happened next?" Naruto questioned.

"Me, and Sakura got into an argument, after they started to say some bad things about you. Looking back at it, I'm the one who blew it out of proportions, it's just…I don't like anyone talking bad about you. Besides, why haven't you told them why you don't like the festival…Naruto I'm sorry, I caused a lot of trouble." Fu started speaking rapidly.

"Oh, so, that's it huh?" Naruto inquired as she looked at him, and she nodded.

"I'm sorry…" Fu muttered.

"For what, I mean serious for what? You had the right to defend, you're my friend. Honestly, I would go to the festival, but who wants to walk around me and hear people talk shit." Naruto said as he got up. "You have nothing to be sorry about, and neither do they. It happened, everyone fights, hell even Kurenai and Asuma fought sometimes I think."

"That's true…" Shikamaru pointed out.

"So, don't worry about it. Also, don't think I'm mad at you either, cause I'm not…I get really expressive while drunk." Naruto pointed out, before falling back on the ground.

Everyone started laughing, even Fu, who had been afraid of Naruto telling her off just a few moments prior.

 _"_ _He's right…I'll go apologize to them tomorrow, and try to make it water under the bridge."_

* * *

Fu was walking down the street, and entered Ichiraku, where she saw Sakura. The two met eyes, before looking away at each other.

"I'm sorry." Fu sounded first as she extended her hand. "I was way out of line when I started calling you names."

"I'm sorry too, you're a good friend to Naruto, and I shouldn't have ever questioned that." Sakura agreed as she took Fu's hand and shook it.

"So, what now, we go on without thinking twice?" Fu questioned as Sakura took a sip of tea.

"Pretty much, but Fu, listen…I think I know why you defend Naruto so much." Sakura explained as she smiled at the girl. "The little comment you made to me yesterday just is icing on the cake I've had been baking in thought for a good while."

"Oh." Fu blushed slightly. "What's that?"

"You like him, more than a friend." Sakura said as she saw Fu blush a deeper red. "And, that's good. Naruto's not exactly oblivious either, remember when I said he was dense?"

"Yeah…" Fu sighed.

"It's because he takes everything into consideration at that time, and he just doesn't have the ability to process things separately like you and me could. He's dense because he's always thinking about everything, and everyone in those moments." Sakura explained. "And, I think he knows that you like him."

"You do?" Fu looked at Sakura, who smiled.

"Yep, and thing is about what I said regarding Sasuke home…I was an idiot girl back then. I just wanted to have my team all together, and live life like it was going to be perfect." Sakura told Fu as she sighed. "But, things don't always go according to plan."

"Yeah…but, Sakura, why don't the villagers care for Naruto?" Sakura took a sip of water, before chuckling.

"Cause they're afraid." Fu pursed her lips at Sakura's words.

"Afraid of The Nine Tails?" Sakura nodded at Fu's question.

"Too many old scars, and everyone takes them for face value." Sakura said as she sipped her drink.

"I see…" Fu said as she got up. "Well thanks Sakura, I'm sorry for the way I acted…would you like to go to the onsen tonight?"

"Sure, I'll round up the girls, and I'll bring Ayame along." Sakura said as she sipped her drink.

"Okay, but why wasn't Ayame with us the last time?" Fu inquired.

"Cause, we never needed an expert on Narutonese, which we'll make you fluent in. Cause girl, if you gonna care for him this much, you're gonna have him by our damn effort!" Sakura announced, while Ayame walked into the room.

"So, should I be there, or not?" Ayame smirked as she asked Fu.

The green haired youth looked them, before smiling warmly. "Definitely."


End file.
